LITTLE BEAR
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: A Story By GD... enjoy Little Daya... :)
1. Chapter 1

**A Story By GD for all of You**

**LITTLE BEAR**

_Abhijeet and Freddie stormed inside the Hospital and stopped Forcefully at corridor where watching ACP Sir having some Bandages over His Hand and Head talking to Someone while Rajat and Sachin rounded Him and the Guy, Abhijeet wanted to see or meet as early as possible totally Absent from the spot panickated Him... _

_Both moved Forward in Speed and before asked anything, ACP Sir look at them, Excused to Dr and briefed Both to Relax them as..._

_ACP: Abhijeet, kuch Nahi hua, sub Theek hay, Daya sirf Behosh hay, Usy koi khas Chout Nahi aayii hay... Vivek thora zyada Zakhmi hay magar Critical Nahi…_

_Abhijeet (with relax sigh): aur Sir Aap tou Theek hain na.?_

_ACP (with smile): bus kuch Toot Phoot gaya hun..._

_Everyone Smiles, while Freddie asked the question which everyone have in their minds with..._

_Freddie: Sir, ye sub hua Kesy.?_

_ACP: bus Freddie, U turn lety hay Ek Baccha Cycle ly kr Samny aa gaya aur Apin Cycle samait Road pr Gir gaya… Daya nay buht koshish ki kay Break laga lay, pr Bacchy Kay Road pr Girnay aur Gari ki Speed taiz hony ki wajah sy Us nay Gari ki Direction change ki aur Gari Pair say Takra gayii… Main aur Ashish (Friend of ACP Sir still at Bench) kyunkay Back Seat pr thy tou Khas Chout Nahi aayii… magar Daya ka Sar Steering wheel pr Lagny say wo Behosh ho gaya... baaqi Vivek Darwaza achanak Khulnay kay karan Bahar ki taraf Gir para… (after a second) Main aur Ashish Hosh mein hee thy, tou Pehly Bahar Nikl kr, Daya, Vivek aur Bacchy ko bhi check kiya aur phir Call kr Kay Ambulance bulwa li..._

_Abhijeet (harsh tone): Sahab nay Seat Belt hee nahi lagaya hoga aur tou aur Vivek bhi bina Door ko Locky kiyey Betha hoga… (Frustrated tone) Aakhir Kub aayii gi In Logun ko Aaqal…_

_All Hearing His Rash Murmur and Somehow Agreed with It… Another Doctor coming out from the Room there where all Officers talking and gives all of them a Good News about Daya regaining Conscious… ACP Sir asking about further any assistance regarding Vivek while others moved inside in a bit..._

_Daya look at all, His eyes giving a Confused either Strange shades which changed into Complete Jerk when Abhijeet sat and trying to Hug Him with asking..._

_Abhijeet: Theek ho na...?_

_Daya Jerked His Body Away which Confuses Abhijeet either He was in Scary Tone asking the Most Strange query…_

_Daya: Mam… Mamma kahan hay…?_

_Officers exchanged Extreme Tense glances… Abhijeet at Peak of Shock while now ACP Entering with Rajeev who joint in a Minute… Abhijeet Verified the Query again with…_

_Abhijeet: Kaun…?_

_Daya: Meri Mamma, Kahan hain… (after a second) Uncle…_

_Abhijeet Freezed with Word UNCLE and now He Felt that Daya Tone was so Different from His Usual Tone… His Tone contained Innocence More than Anything… ACP Look at Rajeev who moved ahead and say in Soft tone…_

_Rajeev: wo Aap ki Mamma na Dusray Room mein hain… Un ko Chout lagi hay na…_

_Daya (trying to stepped down from bed with): hawwww.. Mamma ko Chout lug gayii… Kesy…?_

_Rajeev (trying to Stop him with): arry Aap Utho Nahi… _

_Daya: pr Mamma…_

_Abhijeet (adding): abhi Aap ki Mamma So rahi hain na tou Aap bhi So jao…_

_Daya (with Confusion): pr Uncle, Main tou Mamma ky sath Sota hun na…_

_ACP (moving ahead with): pr Aap tou kitnay Baray ho…_

_Daya (nodding in No with telling): nahi Uncle, Main na (showing Right hand Fingers with) bus 4 Years ka hun… Mamma Bolti hain jub Main (showing Both hands Fingers and Thumbs with) 10 years ka ho jaon ga na tab Main Bara hun ga…_

_Now the Tone, Style and Sentences told Everyone that Daya went to His Childhood so Tackling Him regarding that was their Job… Abhijeet asked.._

_Abhijeet: acha tou Tum 4 Years kay ho… (Daya nodded, Abhijeet adds) Main tou 5 Years ka hun…_

_Daya (eyes came out after seeing Him thoroughly so denying with): Aap tou itnay Baray hain Uncle…_

_Abhijeet: tou kya hua…?_

_Daya (innocently): tou Aap bhi Apni Mamma ky sath Soty hain?_

_Abhijeet (Hurts but Tackle with): bilkul nahi… (proudly) Main tou Akela Sota hun…_

_Daya (close to Him with): sach Uncle (Abhijeet nodded) (Daya in Impress tone) Aap ko Dar Nahi lagta…?_

_Abhijeet: Bilkul Nahi…_

_Daya: hmmm… (Appreciate tone) Aap Buht Brave hain na…_

_ACP (with smile): tou Tum Brave nahi ho..?_

_Daya: chackkk… Mamma bolti hain, jub Main 10 Years ka ho jaon ga na tab Main Brave ho jaon ga…_

_Officers and Dr Enjoying His GRIN which covers His whole face either His Innocent Tone really gives them Pleasure…._

_Rajeev: wah bhae, acha Tumhara Naam kya hay… (Daya did not tell) (Rajeev again after Seeing all) Mera naam tou Rajeev hay.,…_

_Freddie (chuckling tone): aur Mera Fredric…_

_Rajat: Rajat…_

_Sachin: Mera Sachin…_

_Abhijeet: aur Mera Naam tou sub sy Acha hy… (proud) Abhijeet…_

_Daya (denying): Jee Nahi, Sub sy Acha Naam Mera hay… (complete Proud) Daya… _

_Abhijeet: wah… Daya… Buht Pyara Naam hy…_

_Daya (with mixture of Grin and Shy): haan na… Mamma bolti hain Main bhi Pyara aur Mera Naam bhi Pyara…_

_Abhijeet Smiles and Pat on his Cheek while He again asked Query which gives Tension to All as…_

_Daya: Uncle Mamma…_

_Rajeev (grab His hand Softly with): acha aao…_

_Daya Stepped down from Bed, Rajeev takes Him to Adjacent Room and Showing Him the Woman inside the Room through Glass door covering with Oxygen Mask, Daya stand on His Toes either He easily saw that Woman but His Mental Approach, Rajeev tell Him…_

_Rajeev: dekho Aap ki Mamma So rahi hain na tou Un ko Pareshan krna Acha Thori hay… abhi Un ki Tabiyet bhi Theek nahi hay na… _

_Daya turned Sad even Rajeev Feels that He has Tears in His Big Eyes after Seeing His Mamma in that Terrible condition… Rajeev added after Seeing His Sadness as…_

_Rajeev: aisay mein Mamma ko tang krna tou Acha Nahi na (Daya nodded Silently) (Rajeev adds after taking Him back to His Room with) tou Aap aaj yahan So jao… Theek… _

_Daya nodded and Quietly lay over His Bed… He Closed His Eyes and then Opened… again tried and again did the Same… _

_Abhijeet after feeling His Scare, Tension or Sadness sat on His Bed and started Creasing inside His hairs… Some Drops Fell over His Hand from His Bear Eyes while His Bear grabbed his Palm Securely and went to Dreamland due to Medicine inside His Drip bag injected by Staff…_

_After Confirming about Daya Deep Sleep… Abhijeet Joined His Team who are waiting for Him at Rajeev cabin now included Ashoke too and after Abhijeet Entrance… Ashoke added…_

_Ashoke: haan bhae, Sula aayey.. _

_Abhijeet (smiles and say): Yaar, Sach mei (with Cute tone) Ye Pehla mauqa hy jub Main nay Ek pal ko Nahi socha kay ye Kya hua ya aisa Nahi hona chahyey ya Daya Theek kub hoga…_

_ACP: haan Abhijeet, Really… Us kay Bachpan ko Apni aankhun kay saamny Dekh kr aajeeb sa Mehsus ho raha hay… (with Happiness) Lug raha hay Wo Humari aankhun kay saamny Apna Bachpan Jee raha hay…_

_Abhijeet: Jee Sir, bus Ek Cheez Garbar hay…_

_Freddie (in hurry): Daya Sir ki Mamma…_

_Abhijeet (confuse tone): haan, Dard, Dukh, Takleef, Gussa, Dar… Kisi bhi Ihsaas mein Main nay kabhi Us kay Munh sy Apnay Maa, Baap, Behan, Bhai ka koi Rishta nahi suna… aur ab…?_

_ACP: haan magar 4 Saal tak shayed Wo Apna Maa kay pass he raha ho kyunkay Mr. Chanderkant Shetty tou thy hee Nahi Us ki Life mein…_

_Ashoke: shayed Sir…_

_Rajat: Dr Rajeev, Aap nay Daya Sir ko Us room ki Aurat ko kyun Dikhaya..?_

_Rajeev: Rajat ta kay wo Relax ho jaye… jub Us nay kaha na kay wo 4 Saal ka hy bus Mujhy ye Dimagh banana para kay Mujhy Koi Aurat Usy Dikhani paray gi ta kay wo is baat pr Yaqeen kr lay kyunkay Bacchun ki Psyche hoti hay kay wo Dekh kr Samjhny ka Option Zyada Follow krty hain…_

_Ashoke: tou ab kya Irady hain…?_

_Officers exchanged Glances and Look at Abhijeet who does not Utter a Word in Reply of This Query… _

_Basically He Loves to See Daya in that Phase either Others too… They Adore that Innocence which still Present in Him after such Long Years so why not watch it when this Innocence at its Peak stages… Ashoke Look at All as all are looking Lost in Thoughts and Silent… He Looks at Rajeev and say…_

_Ashoke: Pehli Baar aisa hay kay koi bhi Mujhy Shocks ka Idea nahi day raha (all smiles Sheepishly, He added in Naughty tone) koi bhi ye Pooch nahi raha kay Daya kub Theek hoga, Kesy hoga…? _

_ACP: Ashoke, Bari Dubedha mein daal diya hay aaj waqt aur haalat nay… Dimagh Us ki Wapsi chahta hay aur Dil Usy aisay he Dekhnay ka Khawahishmand hay…_

_Abhijeet (suddenly): Tum Kuch Din Baad Usy Shocks nahi day skty kya..?_

_Ashoke Look at Abhijeet with Wide Eyes who instantly Left the Cabin in Embarrassment while after Some time, He asked to All…_

_Ashoke: matlab ye Unanimous Decision hay…?_

_All Smiles and now Ashoke told to ACP Sir and All that after Daya Wakeup Next Morning, They will Decided to Move Further… All Left cabin while Ashoke and Rajeev Smiles after Looking each one… _

_Abhijeet sat with His Bear and just Starring Him whose Lips having a Smile in Deep Sleep makes Him Angle having Calm Phase…_

_Next Morning comes and Daya Awakened and after a Minute look at Abhijeet who was in Confusion or say Scare after Seeing His Continuous Stare while Daya Uttered…_

_Daya: Uncle… _

_Abhijeet comes in Relax shade… He can't Understand His Emotions… He knew He was doing Not a Correct thing but He wants to See the Childhood of His Dodo… Daya asked…_

_Daya: Mamma uth gayein…_

_Abhijeet: Nahi, abhi Un ko Dr nay Dawa dii hay na (Daya makes a Sad Face, Abhijeet Enjoyed and added) acha Tum Munh Dho lo, Phir Hum Breakfast krty hain…_

_Daya (stepping down from bed with): School tou Nahi jana na…_

_Abhijeet really Hide His Big laugh after Hearing His Sentence as He Feels that His Buddy still having the Same problem when Awakened at Morning and Say __**BOSS, AAJ NAHI JANA NA…**_

_Daya Freshen Up with Help of Abhijeet who takes out Toothpaste over Toothbrush, Wash His Mouth too and then giving Him Bites of Breakfast after Hearing His innocent Lecture as…_

_Daya: Mujhy na School Acha nahi lagta Uncle… Bus (sad tone) Sunday ko hee Chutti hoti hay… Play ground Acha hy aur haan wahan na Hum Log Chips Khaty hain… Maths ki Miss na Buht Daantti hain.. Main nay Mamma ko Bola aur English ki Miss Achi hain…_

_Abhijeet just Enjoying that Likes/Dislikes session… He Feels that Daya eating Speed is Fast like Now meant it's His Childhood habit and He takes Small Bites which He is taking now too…_

_After that Breakfast Section, Abhijeet Eager to takes Him to Residence but How is the Difficult Point… He discussed it with Rajeev and Ashoke as…_

_Abhijeet: Yaar, Kuch aisa karo na kay Daya Ghar chaly…_

_Ashoke (naughty): Masti karay Tumharay Sath…_

_Abhijeet (shy): Bako Nahi…_

_Rajeev: Mera Khayal hay Hum kehty hain kay Us ki Mamma tou Beemaar hain aur Bacchun ko Hospital mein Nahi rakkha ja skta tou Tum kehna kay wo Tumharay Ghar chaly kyunkay Tum Us kay (stress) Uncle ho na…_

_Abhijeet (with tension): Maan jaye ga Wo.._

_Rajeev: bhae Idea hay… ab Hit hota bhi hay ya Nahi Mujhy kya malum…_

_Ashoke (to Rajeev): Try karo… Nahi hoga tou Dusra Sochein gy…_

_Rajeev moved towards Daya room who sat there with Freddie and Playing Luddo… Rajeev and Abhijeet Entered Heard a Loud Happy Scream with…_

_Daya: ahannnn… Main Jeet gaya Uncle…_

_Freddie: wah bhae…_

_Daya: Mamma bolti hain Main Buht (with Big Grin) S Mart hun…_

_Abhijeet (corrected): Smart Daya…_

_Daya nodded and now after seeing Rajeev… Daya trying to Step down from Bed with a Query as…_

_Daya: Uncle Mamma kub Uthein gii..? _

_Rajeev (grabbed His Both Palms by Staying Him over Bed and tell Him who sat on Stool infront of Daya as) Daya, Aap ko Pata hay na, Mamma Beemaar hain (Daya nodded, Rajeev added) tou na Mamma ko tou Yahan rehna paray ga jub tak Wo Theek nahi ho jati…_

_Daya (frustrated tone): tou wo Kub Theek hon gii..?_

_Rajeev: bus Thory Dino mein.. magar tab tak na Hospital mein Bacchun ko Nahi rakh skty na…_

_Abhijeet (added after sitting another side of Daya bed with): Germs hoty hain na tou agar Wo Germs Daya ko Lug gaye aur Wo bhi Mamma ki tarah Beemaar ho gaya tou Apni Mamma ka Khayal kesy rakkhy ga…_

_Daya can't get the Accurate meaning of Abhijeet and Rajeev Comments so Abhijeet after Seeing Him added with care…_

_Abhijeet: Tum, Abhijeet Uncle kay Sath raho gay..?_

_Daya (shock): aur Mamma…?_

_Rajeev: Wo yahan rahein gi thoray Din…_

_Abhijeet (added): aur Jub Wo Theek ho jayein gii tou Daya kay pass aa jayein gii…_

_Daya (with shinny eyes): Sacchi…_

_Abhijeet: Bilkul Sach…_

_Daya (tense tone): pr Mamma agar Dar gayein tou…?_

_Abhijeet: kesy Darein gii… (making His tone Proud for Daya as) Daya ki Mamma tou Buht Brave hain na (Daya nodded Proudly) (Abhijeet added) tou Aap Chalo gay na Meray Sath…_

_Daya (assuring tone): Phir Mamma bhi aa jayein gi na Uncle…_

_Abhijeet (with a Big Smile): Bilkul… Hum Daya ki Mamma ko Theek hoty sath hee Ghar lay aayein gay…_

_Daya nodded either He was Not Happy with His Own Decision to Left His Mamma here but He has No Other option as Freddie showed Him all Wards of Hospital Specific Wing having No Kids…_

_Daya Seated at Quillas having Excited Face showing that it must be His First Ride in that Kind of Vehicle… Abhijeet wrapped a Belt around his Body makes him Proud and Happy as He feels He turned really Big… _

_Abhijeet Enjoyed His Every Emotions as He feels Himself Refresh by These Small Gestures of His Beary Bhai…_

_In whole Journey Daya was Quiet but Touching Things with His Fingers and asking Queries to Abhijeet about things like CD Player, AC, Gearbox, Dashboard, Steering Wheel and Others… _

_Both reached at Residence and Daya stepped down when Abhijeet Opened His Seat Belt after coming to His Side… Abhijeet Feels that He Liked Things but Hesitated when Touching them as His Mind have the Thought that it's Not Belongs to Him and Touching any Other things are Not a Good Habit…_

_Abhijeet takes Him to His Room… Daya Leapt to that Bear which was Playing DUO Takya at a Journey and now it's Daya Pal too… He Spreading His Palm over Bear with Shinny Eyes and Red Face showing How much He was Happy to Touch it… He asked…_

_Daya: Uncle ye Aap ka Bear hay..?_

_Abhijeet (replying with Love): Nahi, ye Mery Bear ka Bear hay (Daya confused so Abhijeet make it easier with) ye Aap ka hay…_

_Daya (shout): Sach…_

_Abhijeet nodded and In Happiness… Daya Hugs the Bear Tightly and then Look at Abhijeet and turned to a Good Boy and in Shy tell Obediently…_

_Daya: Thank You Uncle…_

_Abhijeet feels that still that Part of Daya Childhood Character Persistent inside Him as He Thanked Him Obediently and with Shy as…_

**_Daya: Thank you Boss… Tum bhi na… _**

_Abhijeet Smiles and moved to Kitchen while Daya started Playing with the Bear and after Sometime when Abhijeet checks Him, Smile covered His face after seeing His Bear sleeps with another Bear… _

_Abhijeet covered Both with Blanket and moved out… He did not Close Door just to Relax Daya in that Mental Phase…_

_After Preparing Food, He checked Daya again who Sleeps Deeply as His Medicine which He takes at Hospital contained Sedatives too…. Abhijeet Busying in His Work and after an Hour when He was Checking His Files sitting on His Bed Jerked His Head to Left side feeling Someone Peeped inside and Watching Him so Call…_

_Abhijeet: aa jao, Main ny Dekh liya…_

_Daya coming with Chuckling inside Abhijeet room in Messy way as His Shirt Tucked Out from His Lower while the Stuff Bear was Mostly over Floor and Daya Dragging it at Floor behind Him still Yawning and Tell…_

_Daya: Uncle, Bhook lagi hy…?_

_Abhijeet: Munh Nahi Dhoya .. ain…_

_He takes Him towards His Washroom and Daya washes His Mouth Haphazardly wipes by Towel and then gives Him Food… _

_Abhijeet Feels that Daya Playing with Fork and Trying to Pick Food as well and trying to Stuffing in His Mouth but Hurts His jaws whenever He did not Try to Eat Food by His Hand and Abhijeet gives Him Small Bite meant Mostly He was taken Meal from His Mamma Hand… During Eating Daya asked…_

_Daya: Uncle, Mamma kub aayein gii…?_

_Abhijeet: aa jayein gi na Beta… Theek hoty sath hee…_

_Daya feels Sad so Not Taken More Food and Left the Chair with His Bear and Quietly Lay over Bed… Abhijeet Quietly Observed it as its Daya Habit in such Age where in Sadness, Hurt, Anger, Pain…. He Mostly Missed His Meals…_

_Daya Quietly Spend that time as Abhijeet did not Disturbing Him and at Night He feels that Daya Peeping on His room in Quite Few times… Abhijeet Noticed it and ask…_

_Abhijeet (caring tone): kya hua Daya…?_

_Daya: Uncle, Main Aap kay Pass So jaon… (looking down and say in Innocent way) Aap tou Brave hain na…_

_Abhijeet (smiles and Permits Him with): aa jao…_

_Daya moved Happily still His Stuff Bear Dragging over Floor with Him… He laid over Bed with that Bear and Abhijeet Covered Him with Blanket after Pushing His Files aside of His Bed…. _

_The Main Problem started when Daya Bear did not coming inside His Blanket as it was Too Big.. He was Struggling and after Seeing His Small Struggle as when He tried to covered Bear Legs, Blanket moved ahead from His Legs Shivered Him… Abhijeet Looking All in Smiles and then Covered His own Blanket from His Bed over that Bear and Some of its part over Daya too who Smiles and then completely Fell over Bed… _

_Daya Closed Eyes, again Opened, Look at Abhijeet then again Closed looking Restless… Abhijeet Feels He wanted Something but What… just Casual.. He started Weaving His Fingers inside His Hairs and feels Daya Automatically Calmed so say with Closing Eyes…_

_Daya: Uncle, Aap ko koi Story aatii hay..?_

**_Do Read and Review... :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much Friends for Your reviews from Me and GD... Here is your most awaited update

**LITTLE BEAR - II**

_Abhijeet: hmmm… Story… acha… Aik na Bhaloo tha…_

_Daya (opened eyes in Jerk with): Aap kay Pass bhi Bhaloo hy… Pata hay (Excited and happy Tone) Mamma bolti hain, Main Un ka Little Bear hun (Abhijeet feels Extreme Love on His Cuteness who added) Aap ka Bhaloo kitna Bara hay, (innocently) Meray Jitna… _

_Abhijeet: Bilkul aur Tumharay jitna Cute bhi…_

_Daya: Sach…_

_Abhijeet nodded and after Sometime Daya Slept grabbing Abhijeet Palm Securely which gives Him Immense Pleasure either Now it's Not Presented in Daya Character but when Daya came in Panic state, He mostly Grabbed Abhijeet Palm and Feeling Secure and Tension Free while Wrapped it Securely during Sleep… _

_Abhijeet Starring His Sleepy Face where His Mouth Little opened and showing His Front Teeth Glimpses while Eye lids little Tingling showing He was Engrossed to Watch any Dream makes Him Happy and lastly, when Abhijeet laid at His Position by Weaving inside His Hairs, a Satisfactory Smiles Unknowingly comes on His Lips gives a Big Smile over Abhijeet Face and Sooth inside His Heart…_

_Next Morning coming, Daya wakes Up and look at Abhijeet whose Blanket was Minimum over His Body as that Bear takes Most Part of it… so Daya dragged His Blanket with Difficulty and Placed it over Floor… After that Moved to Abhijeet side with Blanket and with Much Difficulty Covered Him through Blanket…_

_He can't think for a Moment that He did All Much Better because of His Height and Built but He did All as per His Mental Phase… After that He moved Out, Look here and there and then went to Kitchen and dragging the Stool with Force towards Abhijeet room and then Placed it at Spot in front of Abhijeet Face… Managing His Sinus, Hopped over it and Placed His Face over His Both Palms and Starring Abhijeet… _

_After Sometime, Abhijeet Instincts feeling a Fixed Stare so His Eyes opened Slowly and He saw Daya face Falling from His Palms and Before He fell over Floor from that stool due to sleep, Abhijeet Grabbed Him who Jerked and Relaxed… Abhijeet asked…_

_Abhijeet: arry, yahan Kyun Bethy ho Aap…?_

_Daya: wo Uncle, (Innocently) Aap Uthy Nahi thy na tou Mujhy Breakfast Kaun deta…_

_Abhijeet (standup with an amaze feeling and ask): tou Aap Khud ly lety na…_

_Daya (standing with): Nahi Mamma Bolti hain, kisi ki Cheezun ko Nahi Hath Lagaty, (innocently) Buri baat hoti hay…_

_Abhijeet Look at Him in Trance… How much Strong these Values Embossed in this Gentle Giant Heart as still He never Checked anything which Abhijeet did not Show, Tell and Shared with Him.. _

_If He Watch that thing, asked and if not getting any Reply from Others, Never ask about that Thing or Touch it again… _

_Abhijeet started Preparing Breakfast with Omelet… Daya sat over Counter after Freshen up although He did it Easily but First He brought Stool and after Stepping over it sat at Counter…_

_Mostly Abhijeet Loved to Watch these so did not Interrupted and Helped Him… Here Abhijeet takes Pan and Pouring Omelet over Oil containing Pan while Daya telling Him…_

_Daya: Main tou Lunch bhi lay jata hun na Uncle… Mamma bana kr deti hain.. aur ye Egg bhi aur Milk bhi Pilati hain… (Query) Aap Milk Peety hain Uncle, (Abhijeet nodded and Daya added) hmmm.. jabhi tou Aap itnay Brave hain… _

_Abhijeet Smiles and then Spreading Cheese and Jam over Bread… He feels Daya Continuously looking over These so gives a Spoon fill with Cheese towards His Mouth who Gulped it and Saying with Cute Innocence…_

_Daya: Uncle ye na Buht Buht Acha hota hay… Ek baar na Mera Frnd School mein laaya tha.. Us nay Mujhy Khilaya… Mujhy Buht (mouthwatering tone) Yummmmmm laga… Main nay Mamma ko bhi Bola pr Humaray Ghar kay Pass jo Uncle Cheezein Bechty hain na (Sad tone) Un kay pass Nahi hota ye… _

_Abhijeet Smiles in Nodding as He knew that still CHEESE is Daya Weak Point and when He did not like Meal or Missed, using CHEESE and Bread… After Preparing All Set on Table and Asking Him to Come Out who Extended His Both Arms towards Abhijeet signaled Him to takes Him on His Lap… _

_Abhijeet First can't get who after seeing No Response to Daya makes Him Frustrated so Tell in Loud tone…_

_Daya: Uncle Mujhy Utarein tou…_

_Abhijeet first Shocked, then Smiles and Grabbed Daya Right Palm and tell Him by Signaling towards Stool as…_

_Abhijeet: aur ye, Jump…_

_Daya Jump over Stool with Big Grin which gives Smile to Abhijeet who First changed Stool Position with His Foot and then takes Daya to Dining Table still Grabbing His Palm and now Finishing His Breakfast too…_

_After that, Daya started to Play with that Bear and after Few Minutes, come to Abhijeet and say…_

_Daya: Uncle, Aap Mery Sath Khelein gy..?_

_Abhijeet feels that His Mother gives Him Really Good Moral Values either from His Childhood Daya was Reserve and Soft which is Still in His DNA Strands as still Now, He did not like All People Inclusion, Touch, Involvement in His Life… Abhijeet nodded and Daya telling Him about the Game either arranging that Bear and Cushions over Sofa in a Manner…_

_Daya: acha Aap na School aayein hain aur Main Miss (Abhijeet Smiles on His Miss but He knew mostly Young Kids are Dealt by Female Teacher so it's Expected from them) (Daya again) haan tou (Loud) Uncle …?_

_Abhijeet Quiets, Daya Turn Angry and Tell Him in Anger tone which Enjoyed by Abhijeet as…_

_Daya (again): Uncle…. (Abhijeet again Quiets) (Daya added) arry Present tou Bolein na…_

_Abhijeet (with Laugh): haan haan, Present…_

_Daya: Good… acha tou Poem Sunayein… _

_Abhijeet: hmmm… haan… __**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star… How I wonder What You are**__ (Abhijeet Feels the Shock of Daya, His Eyes turned Wide while Mouth little Open in Shock that His Uncle knew the Poem which He also Knew) (Abhijeet again) __**Up above the World so High… Like a Diamond in the Sky…**_

_Daya started Clapping and then came Forward to Abhijeet who was Smiling and makes a __**STAR**__ over His Cheek with the Help of Pen which He took from Telephone Table and Telling to Other Students consisting of Bear, Some Cushions and Magazines over Sofa as…_

_Daya: dekha, Uncle ko kitnay Achy sy Yaad hay…. Aap Logun ko bhi Yaad hona chahyey (to Bear) acha Bear ab Aap Sunayein Humpty Dumpty…_

_Daya Shifted His Place and Changed His Role too as now He was Playing Bear Character and started in Heavy Tone as…_

_Daya (heavy tone): Miss, __**Humpty Dumpty sat on a Wall… Humpty Dumpty had a Great Fall… All the Kings orses… or man… Humpty again…**_

_After a bit, He changed His Place and Role and now Turning to a Miss who Pat over Bear Head and Tell in Applause tone… _

_Daya (as Miss): Very Good… Shabbash Bear… (to Cushions) Dekha Aap nay.. Bear nay kitna Acha Sunaya… ab Test…_

_Abhijeet really Astonished regarding This Sudden Shuffle of Role… He really Enjoying and now Daya Distributed Plain Papers to All His Students including Abhijeet by Picking it from Telephone table and Ordered with Tilting Neck…_

_Daya: haan tou sub Bacchy likhy A, B, C …. Z tak…. Chalein … Ri Up __**(Hurry Up)**__…_

_Abhijeet Smiles and started Writing either Daya roaming around the Sofa with Some Comments as…_

_Daya: Bear, Jaldi Jaldi likhein… Cushion look paper… (to Abhijeet) Uncle aast…_

_Abhijeet wrote and after Few Minutes, Daya takes Papers and seeing Abhijeet Paper having Half A, B, C… He got Angry so Ordered…_

_Daya (angry tone): Uncle, Kharay ho jayein (Abhijeet standup) (Daya rash) ye kya likha hay… haan… Chalyey Udhar kaan Paker kr Khary ho jayein… (Abhijeet Shocked)(Daya adds) Chalyey Chalyey…_

_Abhijeet grabs His Ear standing at Corner of Room and after a Minute, Daya Broke a Big laugh after Seeing Him… Abhijeet Feels Big Happiness as after 24 Hours He heard This Carefree Laugh which gives Him Energy… Daya Eyes Shinned and He Fell over Couch but still Laughing… Abhijeet Really Relaxed…_

_After that, Daya moved inside Room to Play Something Else while Abhijeet back to His Place… He started Arranging Things and after Sometime Feels No Voice coming from Room so moved inside and Shout…_

_Abhijeet (in Tension): Daya…._

_Daya Jerked such Loud that Abhijeet Rushed to Him and grabbed His Shoulder Tightly and Wrapped Him inside His Arms… First Time He Felt Daya Scared Badly with such Loud Call and This Characterstatics still inside His Life as in Lost Thoughts He always became Scared when anyone Calling Him in Loud tone… _

_Abhijeet Relaxed Him as If He did not Grabbed Him in His Loving Shell, Daya Must Fell over Ground from Table as He saw Something outside Very Keenly from Window… Abhijeet by Weaving His Hairs and Making him Comfortable asked…_

_Abhijeet: kya hua Daya…? Kya Dekh rahy ho..?_

_Daya (low and Teary tone): Taltali…_

_Abhijeet (confused): kya…?_

_Daya Signaling Something Outside and again get back to His Position, Abhijeet Tilt towards Window and watched an Injured Butterfly at Ground so First takes paper from Daya Writing Table and then Pick the Butterfly over it and after getting it placed that paper having Injured Butterfly over Writing Table… _

_Daya was in Extreme Pain after Seeing the Injury of Butterfly… His Big and Soothing Eyes Fills with Saltish water.. He asked in Crying Tone…_

_Daya (crying tone): Uncle, Taltali ko kya hua…?_

_Now Abhijeet got that He was trying to say TITLI but as it's a Difficult Word so He pronounced it with TALTALI… Abhijeet said…_

_Abhijeet (caring tone): kuch nahi Beta… abhi Theek ho jaye gii.. Uncle Dawa laga dein gay na…_

_Daya nodded… Abhijeet went to Kitchen to Take Medicine Box while Daya trying to Console Butterfly with Tears and Innocence…_

_Daya: abhi Theek ho jaye ga.. Choti Taltali… Uncle na abhi Theek kr dein gay… aast aast…_

_Abhijeet knew that this AAST AAST is FAST FAST… He placed Cotton over Butterfly Wing while feels Daya Flinched as well Blowing Air which He Copied after seeing Abhijeet doing it and side by side Softly Spreading His Index Finger over Butterfly Wing Rest part with Teary tone…_

_Daya (teary tone): bus bus… ho gaya… Choti Taltali…_

_Abhijeet really Feels that still that thing Resists in His Buddy as He was coming in Extreme Hurt and Pain seeing anyone in Pain either Humans, Animals or Non Living too… He attached with Things and Animals More than Humans might be He Lived Alone Most Valuable Part of His Life…_

_After sometime, Abhijeet again placed that Paper having Butterfly over Ground outside Window and Both watching and after few minutes, Butterfly Flew… _

_Daya Shouts Happily and placed His Head over Abhijeet Chest which gives a Bright Glow on His face after seeing this Shinny Smile over His Bear Lips…_

_Abhijeet after doing it Washed His hands and Tell Daya who followed Him towards Kitchen asking…_

_Daya: Uncle, ab Taltali kya Apni Mamma kay Pass Chali jaye gi…?_

_Abhijeet: haan…_

_Daya: hmm… aur Hum kub jayein gay Mamma kay pass…?_

_Abhijeet (trying to Shuffle Him): Pehlay Tum Naha lo…_

_Daya (with Shock): Khud…._

_Abhijeet (Confused but added): haan… kyun…_

_Daya: nahi Mujhy Mamma Nehlati hain na (Disagree tone) Main Khud bhi Nahata hun.. pr Mamma na… (Disappointment tone) Nahi deti Mujhy Nahany… (Abhijeet Smiles) (Daya went to wash room, suddenly turn and ask) Uncle Aap ki Mamma kahan hain..?_

_Abhijeet Totally Dumb… He can't get to Reply with which words Understand by His Cute Small Bear so changed His Focus with…._

_Abhijeet: chalo batao, kya pehno gay..? ain..?_

_Daya moved to His Room and Abhijeet after Opening his Closet Helping Him to Select Outfit and then Daya went inside after saying Abhijeet…_

_Daya: Uncle , Main Naha lun ga… Aap jayein…?_

_Abhijeet Little Tense but then Adjusting Shower Speed and Mixed Water Level and moved out after Pushing the room door too…_

_After 15 Minutes, He heard a Continuous Humming from Daya room Pressed His Emotions to Peep inside and look at His half Soul who was trying to Make His Hairs while Singing a Poem as…_

_Daya: Ek Chirya ki Shadi thi_

_Kawwa us ka Mama tha_

_Koyel Us ki Dadi thi_

_Ek Chirya ki Shadi thi…._

_Abhijeet Smiles and after few minutes Daya Came Out having Wet hairs, which He Tried to Set from His Front Only while from Back its still Looking like a Bird Nest, Drops of Water over his Neck and Face while Tee Shirt with One Collar inside and another outside and pant…_

_Abhijeet Wipes His Hairs, again makes His hairs, Wipes His Ears, Face, Correct His Tee Shirt and giving Him Juice with…_

_Abhijeet: Chalo ye Piyo…_

_Daya (makes Face): nahi Uncle… Main na jub Mamma kay pass jaon ga na tou Ice Cream khaon ga… _

_Abhijeet: acha Wo bhi Kha lein gay.. pehlay ye tou Pii lo…_

_Daya takes Juice with making Faces and Abhijeet asked the Query Pinching Him from Yesterday… He asked…_

_Abhijeet: Daya, Aap ky Baba kahan hain…?_

_Daya look at Abhijeet in Complete Confusion, placed Empty Glass of Juice over Dining Table and ask with Turning…_

_Daya: ye Baba kya hota hay Uncle…!_

_Abhijeet Stunned, He can't get what to Reply to This Painful but a Meaningful Query of This Cute Little Bear wrapped in Complete Innocence… _

_Here Abhijeet got a Call from ACP Sir who were Asking Something Casually but Abhijeet feels the Hesitation of a Father to Ask about His Cute Son… Abhijeet just made a Plan in a bit to give Opportunity to His family too to Enjoying those Beary moments of His Bear while adding…_

_Abhijeet: Sir, Main Daya ko Bureau la raha hun… _

_ACP (unexpectedly Shout): Sach… (Abhijeet feels Bulk of Happiness in that Shout, ACP controlled His Excitement with) Dekh lo Abhijeet, kahein Wo Ghabra na jaye…_

_Abhijeet (caring tone): Sir, Hum Log hain na…._

_ACP Smiles and cuts the call giving a Green signal about that Visit… Abhijeet coming back to Daya room who was Playing with Bear and Pillows… He said…_

_Abhijeet: Daya chalo gay Mery sath…_

_Daya (turn with Happiness): Mamma ky pass…_

_Abhijeet: Nahi, wo na… haan… Mery Office… (Daya eyes came out, Abhijeet again) Chalo gy na…?_

_Daya nodded Happily, Abhijeet taken out Some Formal Cloths as right now He was Wearing Lower and Full Sleeves Jersy… Daya changed, when Abhijeet wore Him Socks and Shoes and Setting His Hairs found Him Shivering so asked… _

_Abhijeet: Sardi lug rahi hay Tumhein…_

_Daya (nodded with): Jee Uncle, (with low tone) Mujhy na Buht Sardi lagti hay… Mamma tou Mujhy Topa bhi pehna kr rakhti hain aur Ruffler aur Gloves bhi…_

_Abhijeet Smiles and wore Him Woolen Cap, Muffler which He found with Extreme Difficulty from Corner of His wardrobe while wore Him Usual Gloves in which Daya said…_

_Daya: Uncle, Mamma ny na Mujhy (stress) Red color kay Gloves la kr diyey hain…_

_Abhijeet (praise): Wah bhae… Daya ki Mamma tou hain hee Achi… hain na…_

_Daya moved Head in Yes with Extreme Happiness and Big Grin after getting such big Compliment for His Mamma… Now Abhijeet understands why Daya have Problems in Winter… after that Daya told Him after Seeing His Image over Mirror as…_

_Daya: ab tou Main White Bear ban gaya… hain na Uncle…_

_Abhijeet Smiles widely and now Changed His Wears after going to His room and went to Bureau after sitting over Quillas and Tiding a Seatbelt over Daya body…_

_Daya feeling Happy… His Cheeks turned Red due to Chilly Winds while He was really looking like a Small Kindergarten Kid moving to School… He asked to Abhijeet…_

_Daya: Uncle Aap kay yahan bhi Miss hoti hain…?_

_Abhijeet (teasing way): Nahi, wahan Ravan hee kafi hy… (Daya look at Him Confusingly so Abhijeet Clear with) Nahi wahan na Sir hoty hain…_

_Daya nodded and then DUO reached at Bureau Parking… Daya Astonished after seeing a Big Parking with…_

_Daya (loud): itna Bara Playground…_

_Abhijeet Smiles and Helped Him in Stepping Out, while Guard coming to Salute Him Tensed Daya who moved back to Abhijeet who was taking out His Cell from Quillas Charger Plug…_

_He stands with Abhijeet having Scare in His Eyes Confuses Guard too while when Abhijeet closed the Door Daya instantly grabbed his Palm gives Abhijeet His Mental Approach after seeing Confused Guard… He takes Daya ahead and Smiles after seeing Hopping of Daya Step by Step over Bureau Stairs…_

_Both reached and the way all have a Big Smile after seeing Daya who looks More Cute and Sweet wearing Topa and Muffler either Gloves too, while Daya look thoroughly and Uttered…_

_Daya: Office…. (Daya look at all and say) Good Morning Miss… ahhhh… (placed palm over mouth face covering with Shyness after seeing Big smiles over all Officers Lips and changed with) Sir…._

_All Greets Him back while Abhijeet after placing His Personal's over His desk, sat Daya over His Chair which move in backward direction and in a bit Daya in Scare Clutched Abhijeet Both Wrist… _

_Abhijeet look that Grip Keenly and Slowly Drag the Chair on its Wheels in Backward direction sees a Big Grin, with Shinny Eyes and Big Sweet and Soothing Smile with Excitement gives Him a Remarkable Pleasure…_

_After a minute, He taken back His hands and Talking to Freddie whose Eyes changed Direction after Hearing a Loud Happy Shout with Clapping in Enjoyment with Smile as Daya moving the Chair in Circular movements gives Him a Pleasure of a Ride… _

_After seeing Freddy Smiley Stare, He stopped and Looking Down in Embarrassment gives a Big Smile over ACP Sir Lips who saw His Deary Son Childhood Live… _

_Here Daya sees PC Screen over His Desk, so Softly touch it and ask with Abhijeet as…_

_Daya: Uncle, Aap kay pass PANCUTER bhi hay…_

_Abhijeet (corrected with smile): Computer Daya…_

_Daya (with Embarrassment): Jee, wo Difficult hy na…_

_ACP just Softly Side Hugs his Cute Son as His __**DI (space) FI (space) Kult (not Cult)**__ gives Him a Big Happiness… who asked…_

_Daya (after seeing Officers working over Desks with): Uncle Main bhi Kaam karun…_

_ACP: Bilkul… _

_He provided Him Plain Papers with Pen Pot having Pencils/Pens/Markers etc while sat Him Comfortably over His Chair hopped by Daya…_

_Daya started Drawing something and totally Engrossed in it either side by side looking Surroundings and when ACP Sir coming out from His cabin, forward to His Desk and found a Small Bureau Picture over Plain papers… He asked…_

_ACP: ye kya banaya hay Daya…?_

_Daya (smiles): Office…_

_ACP (after seeing Drawing with): Very Good, pr Mera room tou banaya hee Nahi…_

_Daya (shock): hawwww… wo tou Reh gaya (to Relax ACP Sir with) Main abhi bana deta hun Uncle…_

_ACP pat over His Head with Love while Daya added the Missing Part and in that when He Slept after Placing His Head over His Desk, nobody knew…_

_When Rajat and Sachin coming from Interrogation room, Daya chair dragged in Back mode and before He fell Badly over Floor, Rajat and Sachin grabs Him, He Shaked Badly with Scare while Rajat calling Abhijeet and ACP Sir who are in ACP Sir cabin with…_

_Rajat: Abhijeet Sir, ACP Sir…_

_Both Rushed Out as Rajat feeling that Daya can't get the Situation so Abhijeet comes Near to Him although Sachin Updated the Scene and wrapped Daya Head who Calmed with Sad tone…_

_Daya: Uncle…_

_Abhijeet: arry kuch nahi hua… itna Bahadur hay Daya.. hain na… Chout tou Nahi aayii…_

_Daya (nodded negatively with): Nahi Uncle…_

_After that Abhijeet takes Him to Cafeteria where He takes Only Fries and most of the time, Abhijeet gives Him the Fries Sticks… Now DUO back to Residence… Abhijeet asked during Journey as…_

_Abhijeet: Daya, Playland chalo gy…?_

_Daya: ye kya hota hay Uncle…?_

_Abhijeet (shocked so ask further): kyun Aap ki Mamma kabhi Aap ko Playland Nahi ly gayein…?_

_Daya: nahi Uncle… Mamma Bolti hain Humaray pass itnay Paisay Nahi hain na…_

_Abhijeet Hurts Badly, He felt that why Daya was having Such Feeling regarding Hang around, Hoteling, Shopping as His Childhood Completely Missing these things and after that Orphanage session, the Flick Completely Vanished so now He was just doing that to Fills those Gaps of His Life Valuable Parts…_

_Both reached at Residence and after Freeing from Everything.. Daya moved towards Room with…_

_Daya: Uncle, jub Mamma ky Pass Jana ho na, Mujhy Bata dijy ga…_

_He did not Wait to See Abhijeet Nodding and moved inside His room… Abhijeet nodded and after taking Some Relax time, Preparing Himself and when coming to Daya room to Tell Him to Leave look, He was Jumping over His Bed Mattress either did not Bother about Difference between Fan and His Head… Abhijeet Smiles as He was Sweaty but looking much Happy and Pleasurable so Call…_

_Abhijeet: Chalo Daya…_

_Daya turned His Gaze and Lost His Focus which Resultant was a Big bang as He Fell over Floor from Bed Haphazardly… Abhijeet Leapt and Heard a Last Word Uttering by this Bear as…_

_Daya: Abhiiiiii….._

_Daya Eyes Opened and Shocked to See Himself Rounded by Some Tense and Scary Faces so said…_

_Daya: kya hua… (trying to sit with) hain…_

_Abhijeet Closed His Eyes and then sat on His Bed and Smoothly Hugged Him who told with Smile…_

_Daya (naughty): acha acha, pata hay Baray Actor ho… yahan tou Ro rahy ho.. warna Kitny Khush ho gay… ayashi hee ayashi… No Tension (leave with) Khana wana Banaya bhi tha ya Bahar ka hee Khaya tha…_

_Abhijeet did not say anything just Ruffle His Hairs… Daya Discharged with Some Stitches over His Lips, Head and Eyes…. _

_Here after Dinner, Daya Taking water when He watches Abhijeet Smiling after Seeing Something on His Cell, telling Him by Teasingly Humming…_

_Daya: __**akely akely kya dekh rahy ho…**_

_Abhijeet just Smiles and when Sensing Daya at any minute Snatched His Cell, trying to Change but Late as Daya got the Cell and watching a Kid Vdo at Watsapp… _

_Daya Look at this Vdo and Smiling after Seeing Kids Stunts and Telling in Smilingly tone…_

_Daya: awww, kitna Cute Baccha hy na… (Abhijeet nodded either still His Focus was Daya Face who hit His Shoulder over Abhijeet Arm and say) arry Main is Bacchy (showing Kid Vdo over that Cell Screen and added) ki Baat kr raha hun aur Tum Mujhy Dekh kr Muskura rahy ho…_

_Abhijeet just Pat over His Cheek and taken His Cell from Daya hands Grip and Leave the Lounge to again Enjoying His Little Bear Stunts as after coming to Residence, Abhijeet Fixed Spy Cameras over Residence just to Safe This Memorable Incident of His Beary Heart…_

_At Night, Daya Slept over His Bed… Abhijeet Entered to Check Him so First covered Him Properly with Blanket, Pat on His Cheek and Ruffle His Hairs with a Murmur… _

_Abhijeet (lovingly tone): Abhi ka Little White Bear…_

_A Satisfactory, Soothing Smile Unknowingly Appeared over Daya Face gives a Big Pleasure inside His Half Soul Whole Body….!_

_Hows IT..._

_yaha ho gayi story Finished... please Review kar na :) _


End file.
